The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus which records and reproduces an encoded video signal, a sending apparatus which sends the encoded video signal, and a transmission system which transmits the encoded video signal.
Conventionally, there has been known technologies for performing decimation processing to an inputted digital video signal by frame skipping in the time direction to encode the processed digital video and interpolate decimated pixels during decoding.
In a Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-09-37243, as an example for the above, a technology is disclosed that enables the selection and outputting of a high-compression mode where encoding is performed after decimation processing or a normal mode where encoding is performed without the decimation processing being performed. This technology enables the selection between the high-compression and normal compression depending on the mode.